Information handling devices (“devices”), for example laptop computers, tablets, smart phones, e-readers, desktop computers, etc., may be secured in various ways to restrict access to the device and/or components thereof. Traditional pass codes/passwords have been supplemented or replaced using other forms of security mechanisms, e.g., biometric login using a fingerprint reader, facial recognition using a camera, touch gesture or swipe pattern entry using a touch screen, etc. In some cases, these mechanisms are used in combination. Security mechanisms strive to achieve a balance between security, e.g., complexity of a password, and ease of use, e.g., ability of a user to remember a password.